What if it were Winry?
by HobbitLover4eva
Summary: What if it were Winry there in Rose's place at Dante's side to be sacrificed? How did she meet Dante? Why did Dante choose her? This story explains how it happened... Read and Review! I'm sorry but it doesn't have a proper ending, I got stuck. - -
1. Chapter 1

Winry dashed through Central, her panicking thoughts were in rhythm with her rapid heartbeat. I can't stay here anymore…I need to find Ed and Al! I have to tell them about the Führer's secretary! Since discovering with Sheska, through taping the Führer's phone lines that the secretary Juliet Douglass was in contact with dangerous creatures' called homunculi, Winry had been on edge every moment. After leaving Sheka She knew the secret she had discovered was dangerous; she and Sheska had already almost been killed by the secretary, or whatever thing she was. Winry had heard Edward speak of homunculi before, and she had seen one. She supposed this woman was one of them. She shuddered with the memory of Wrath, the little "boy" that attempted to kill Ed and Izumi. If this woman was one of them, then Ed and Al would need to hear this. She just had to find them, and tell them what she found.

Dang this city! Winry fumed. I can't find a good way to get out of here, it's too big! And she had to find a way out quickly so she could find those two! Not that she knew exactly where Ed and Al were; she surmised she would just have return to the Ishbalan camp and beg for information on where they the boys went from there. If she could find SOMEONE to take her out of Central that is.

Winry wandered through the streets, stopping at each obvious looking driver and begging them to take her to the Ishbalan camp closest to Central. But she could find no one willing or free to take her there. Winry growled in frustration after the newest driver refused.

A hollow, rumbling growl from her stomach sounded then, signaling Winry that she was hungry. Oh great….I can't eat now….I have to get out of here and find Ed and Al! Winry scolded herself. But she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, if she ate nothing at this time, she might lose the strength to search for her friends. Comprising with her stomach, she agreed to eat slightly, but only just enough to satisfy its call and then she would return to her mission.

Looking for restaurants in the old district of the city, she spotted an old café. Approaching the old building, she knocked the door. A young girl, sporting an apron and short purple hair, opened the door and stood staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You're a café, right? I was wondering whether I might be able to get something to eat. I'm famished." Winry said.

"Of course, follow me." The girl replied after a short pause. Winry pursued the girl into a dusty dining room filled with tables and chairs. Old had been almost an understatement. This place was ancient! Why was this place so deserted? Why was this girl looking after it? Winry broke from her thoughts as the girl requested her order of food. "Well…." Winry stammered. "I'm kind of in a hurry. I really don't know what you have, but I need something fast and that can tide over hunger, please."

The girl nodded then was gone into the back. Winry was alone in her thoughts again. I wonder how Ed is doing…. Winry's thoughts had often drifted to Ed, her heart wondered at this…after all Al was in just as much danger, why did Edward in particular fill her mind?

The girl returned with a cup of tea and a sandwich. "Perhaps you could eat this quickly, my dear." "Thank you." Winry responded, though puzzled by the endearing name. That was odd; this girl was her age, why did she use that kind of name? Shrugging, she took the cup to her lips and drank.

"I will drink with you, if I could. It's been so long since I've had a customer my age." The girl sat across from Winry and began drinking a cup she had brought for herself.

"So…." The purple haired girl interjected. "You mentioned you needed to leave quickly, what urgent matter do you need to attend to?"

Winry hesitated. This girl was asking something that Winry wasn't sure she could tell. Well, I could just tell her I think my friends are in danger. That's not too much. Winry mused. "I need to find some friends of mine; I'm worried they are in danger."

The girl listened intently. "Why do you think that, my dear? Do they have a dangerous job?"

"They work for the military." Winry whispered.

"Ahh….I see. I would be worried too if I were you. What do your friends do?"

"One of them works for the city as a national alchemist."

"Oh, really? What is his name?"

Winry hesitated again. This girl didn't seem to be dangerous, just telling Ed's name couldn't do anything. "His real name is Edward Elric, his national name is Full Metal Alchemist."

The girl's hand flinched as she held her own cup of tea. "Elric?"

Winry glanced upon her.

"I believe I know Edward. Yes, he saved me."

"What?" Winry nearly dropped the cup onto the floor. "What do you mean? How do you know them?"

"I first met your friend and his brother when I was working for the military. I was working at the Youswell Coal Mine Town. They were inspecting our activities there. The next I met him was just a little while ago, in Lior."

Winry nearly jumped her chair. "You said this was only awhile ago? Do you know where he is now?"

"I'm afraid I don't. He helped me and the other people of Lior escape perhaps cruel tactics of the army. We had already surrendered, but the military seemed determined to invade our city to punish us. Edward prevented that, helped us escape underground. I owe my life to him." She looked at Winry. "He is a special boy. Judging by the way you worry over him, I'm sure you must be very close."

Winry smiled a little. "Yeah, I don't know what I would do if he—he got hurt."

The girl smiled, a flicker gleaming in her eyes. "My name is Dante."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Winry. Winry Rockbell."

Dante stalked into up the stairs. Sloth, the mirror image of Trisha Elric, met her at the top. "Is something bothering you, master?" she asked upon viewing Dante's smirk.

"Sloth, I want you to halt the preparations to make Rose my new body. I may have found a much more desirable vessel." The greed and desire and Dante's eyes gleamed brightly.

"May I ask you who you have found?" Sloth inquired.

"A girl that has close ties with Edward Elric, I believe she'll make a much more worthy selective then Rose. Keep her here, don't let her leave. I must get something."

Winry sat puzzlingly in at the table wondering whether this girl was going to come back. Why she did suddenly up and leave? Suddenly the girl appeared, holding a shining tea pot. "Would you like some more tea, dear?"

"Yes, thank you." Winry replied as he extended the cup. "You know, there's no need to call me 'dear.' No need to be so formal." She sipped the drink. Her vision suddenly became blurry. The entire world around her was melting together. What was happening? She felt so sleepy, so tired, and frightened. She slipped from her chair and fell, fell onto the floor as Dante stood over here, sneering.

Winry's eyes opened to a clear room, she was laying a coach. The world was clear now, but Winry's eyes and head still felt they were in a hazy dream. Dante took advantage of that, and begin drawing thoughts of Edward from Winry.

"You want to see him again, don't you?"

"I do." Winry said listlessly. "I want to see him more then anything."

"Don't worry dear; I'll help you find him. He will come to you, I'll make sure."

A door opened, Sloth appeared. "Master, I have the dresses you requested."

"Ah…good." Dante received them into her hands then stalked over to Winry. Bending down, she measured the dresses on Winry's form. "Yes…these will do nicely." Dante stroked Winry's face. "You'll look much better then Rose did in these dresses."


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of those days became a dazed, mindless mix for Winry. She was hardly thinking, not knowing where she was or what she was doing, here in this strange café---or maybe it wasn't a café, maybe it was something else, Winry wasn't sure of anything.

Dante stood, admiring herself in the mirror while Winry stared blankly into space from the chair she sat. What day was this…every day seemed the same. Suddenly Dante ceased her vanity and glanced sharply at the door. "I sense something." She hissed. "A great power is coming." She strode over to the entry and threw the door open. "Winry, stay here. There's something I have to attend to." And with that, she was gone.

Winry rested on the chair, eyes staring blankly after Dante. The sound of voices ensued, a man's voice and Dante's. Winry senselessly rose from her chair; the noise had awakened her mind, if just a little. She now heard Alchemy. Was that Edward? Had he come to her? Winry exited the room and stumbled through the hallway. The voices were louder, though their words meant little to her. Words sounded like blathering, pointless jumbled garbage from another world.

The stairway emerged and Winry found herself consumed by a large room that was now held a floor broken into pieces. A blond haired man, looking to be in his 50's, was speaking to Dante. Winry gazed at his face from above, vaguely aware that he resembled Edward.

Hohenheim Elric looked up to see Winry standing at the stairs top. Her face….it couldn't be. "Sara….Sara Rockbell?" He muttered.

"You're wrong, Hohenheim. Her name is Winry Rockbell. She is the friend of your own sons, Edward and Alphonse. She wandered into my hands and she's been here ever since." A hungry gleam was in her eyes as she spoke.

Hohenheim scowled. "So, that's your plan. You're going to use this innocent girl to switch bodies with. It wouldn't be the first time." Winry…..so that was her name. Edward and Alphonse had spoken of her when he came across them in Resemebol; she was very dear to both of them.

"You criticize me now when you yourself have done it so many times for countless hundreds of years?" Dante laughed. "Come now, Hohenheim, what caused this change?"

"You still don't understand…." Hohenheim mumbled, approaching Dante swiftly. He had to save that poor girl. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the sudden appearance of someone. Winry looked slowly in that direction, seeing on the stairway the same homunculi that had tried to kill her. Right…the "woman" that looked like Ed and Al's mom. This man seemed to be shocked by her….why? Her mind couldn't figure for some reason, even though she felt the reason was there.

Winry looked down at the scene again and saw the creature wrapped around the man in her water-like body. Then Dante stalked over to the man, holding a baby in her arms. She was talking to him but her words to him didn't hold in Winry's mind. At that moment, Dante threw the baby into the air, and the man disappeared. The baby fell unharmed into Dante's arms again and she turned swiftly around.

Dante met Winry at the top. "Let's go, my dear." She said, taking Winry's hand. "There is much preparation before Edward arrives."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day; the day Dante would seek out the Philosophers Stone. She called Envy, who had stayed in Central despite her other plans for him, to the room she and Winry sat in. "Envy!"

"What?" the homunculi growled, coming into the doorway.

"The Philosopher's Stone, bring it to me. Track down those boys, bring the younger one here alive."

"And just how do I take him? That older Elric brat is always on his guard and you ordered me not to kill him."

"Use your imagination. Use whatever means to get besides killing."

Envy snorted then his gaze flashed to Winry. A smirk came over his face. "I've got a plan." He left eagerly.

Dante looked to Winry. "Come now, it is time for us to leave too, my dear."

"Where are…we going?" Winry said, using all her strength and consciousness.

"Fear not…" Dante responded as she led Winry away. "It is an old city we can wait in, for Edward to come."

"Edward? He—he's coming?"

"Of course he is, dear."

Envy, using his clever disguise, peered behind the wall of the old factory at Edward and Alphonse Elric. The boys had just defeated Sloth, and Edward stood almost in guilty stance as the ethanol-transmuted Sloth disappeared into thin air. Wrath was screaming and wailing over her, for whatever reason. Envy didn't give a care. The boys were distracted. Seeing his chance, Envy made his appearance.

"Edward! Alphonse!"

Both boys whipped their heads around to see their friend, Winry Rockbell, standing before them. "Winry? Is that you?" Edward asked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Alphonse asked in amazed wonderment. "Did something bad happen?"

Winry shook her head. "I came here cause I was worried about you." She smiled fondly. "But I see you've already beaten her."

Edward Elric frowned. How could Winry possibly have found him and his brother at this exact time? Winry didn't even know where they were. The lie struck him immediately.

"You are not Winry Rockbell." He proclaimed coldly. Alphonse heard his brother, but he wasn't quite sure if he was right. He approached this Winry, trying to discern any deceit in her.

The girl grimaced, then shouted out, "Alphonse, you're the one I've always loved!" The trick worked. Al halted in shock, and she seized the chance, shooting forward, bending Al's forearm backward behind him and rendering him immobile. Edward Elric remained motionless, stunned at this creature, who was defiantly not Winry.

"Well, that was easy." The Winry look-like smirked.

"You're too late! I am the Philosopher's Stone!" Alphonse declared, trying to use from triumph.

"Yeah, so I've heard." She replied. A shining light flared, Winry disappeared and Envy stepped out its glow. "I thought this disguise was the perfect deception. Of course that little lie was my own creation. You humans are pathetic….not even seeing the feelings another might have for you and then falling to the shock of their release. Its one of your many weaknesses….."

Meanwhile, Dante's hideout in the old city beneath Central, Dante was placing Rose's baby in Winry's arms. "Now, Rose, I will return your child as soon as I return." She spoke to the Liorian standing behind her.

"Winry, dear, I'm instructing you to hold this child. He seems to like you; you can keep calm while we stay in the old city."

Silently, Winry nodded. Gluttony meandered aimlessly around the space, whimpering from hunger, and stopping to sniff Winry. "No, Gluttony, you've had lunch." Dante scolded. Gluttony flinched, and stepped away. Dante sighed and tugged on Winry's fair hair. "Why must I always remind him that you're too important to eat?" She smiled desirously at Winry's pretty face. "Exquisite. No wonder why Edward loves you so much. Its fortunate I picked you, mutual feelings of love are always best."

Dante stood up, clapping her hands in giddy, childish delight. Strange, for a woman for over 500 years old. "Now, we must make sure to wear our finest dresses. I want everything to be perfect for him."

Envy burst into the room. "He's here." Implying Edward had come.

"My, my, sooner then I thought." She curved her head as she walked away with Envy. "Winry put on her dress and go down to the ballroom. Edward will find you there."

"Edward." Winry awakened a little again at the name. She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Elric walked slowly up the long length of stairs to the theater or whatever this building was in the center of this old city. The sound of music lured him, so he supposed Dante and her crew of homunculi held Al there. He approached the huge doors of the building, and forced them open. Once inside, the sound of the music was louder. He curiously scanned the vast room's walls and ceilings, and wondered where the mysterious music was coming from. Looking eye level again, he saw a figure dancing in swift rhythm to the melody.

"Winry?" the name passed the stunned lips of Ed. What the hell was she doing here?

At the sound of Ed's voice, Winry ceased movement. She turned her head to Edward her eyes a dull cloudy blue, obvious something was wrong with them. Her blond hair fell long down her back and shoulders, not in her usual ponytail. A soft smile formed on her face.

"Edward…I've been waiting for you." She sailed towards him and clasped his human hand in both of hers. "Let's dance." She giggled, pulling Edward into the center of the room.

"Okay…" Edward was at a loss of words as she began waltzing. What was she doing? What had happened to her? Whatever happened had to have done with those faded eyes.

Winry and Edward twirled and spun and waltzed all over the enormous room.

"Winry…what are you doing here? I thought you were in Central."

"I've been waiting for you." Winry whispered, looking him full in the face. "Edward….I love you."

"You do?" Ed broke away from her arms and stepped back. "Winry, I don't think you realize what you just said to me. What's happened to you?" Suddenly a cry erupted from behind them. Dante stood there in full dress, caressing Rose's baby in her arms. "Winry dear, come hold him will you?" she addressed the girl.

"The poor baby…" Winry murmured, ambling to Dante and taking the baby in her arms. While she soothed him, Dante gazed disgustingly at Edward. "You couldn't give her one little dance? Seeing as how she's wanted so much to express her affection for you all these years? You're despicable."

"Why the hell is Winry here with you, Lyra? How did she get here?" Edward confronted, angrily.

"We met in Central, I told you Rose and I came into hiding. Winry wandered into the picture one day."

Edward was far from convinced. "Why did you take her to this city?"

"Before Dante died she told she me of an old city that only old alchemists knew of, it sounded safe. Your friend Winry has found out some damaging information on the Führer, she could be killed for what she knows. I wanted to protect her from him and the military, so I took her here."

Damaging information? Führer? Edward supposed he couldn't demand about that now, he needed to confront Lyra,--Dante-- about her true identity and doing.

"About Dante, Lyra, you said before she had been murdered, but you were awfully vague. And you never told who did it, or why."

"That homunculus named Greed killed her; I could've sworn I told you that."

"You're lying to me."

"Am I?" Lyra—Dante—feinted the innocence.

As their conversation went on, Winry stared at Edward with her dreary, halfway conscious eyes. Coming to this ancient, lifeless lonely place had stirred her mind and soul slightly. Her thoughts echoing through her mind wondered vaguely how long she was going to stay here. And Edward….if he was here, where was Al? They…hardly went anywhere without each other.

Winry's sleepy thoughts were disrupted Dante drew near to her. Her next words rang clearly, though somewhat murky to Winry's understanding.

"You're breaking my heart, Edward, talking to me this way." She reached and tugged Winry's hair. Edward flinched to see it. "I was looking forward to taking her body and being loved by the son of Hohenheim." Dante sighed.

"You psychotic, bitch! So it's Winry you plan to murder this time?" Edward was seething, his fists clenched. If Winry hadn't been there next to her, he would've lunged on Dante and run her through with some type of spear.

"Yes, I will take her body. I have to celebrate the newly born stone."

Edward cringed. Winry wasn't the only person in peril. "What have you done with Al?" he barked.

A door was broken open and the large, frightening creature called Gluttony burst into the room. The homunculus began ranting senselessly, at least in Winry's perception he was. Through her eyes, Gluttony then took hold of Edward's arm, his mechanical arm in his enormous mouth. The creature was screaming something; Winry couldn't make sense of it. Edward was replying to him, "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

More rambling came from Gluttony and Edward responded, "Yeah…Wrath killed her. She died trying to help me." Winry saw the creature stumble backward.

Edward then turned to Dante and clapped his hands together. "Let's do it!" Dante did, using the similar sign she produced a gigantic serpent that rose from the floor. The snake then lunged at Edward. Edward quickly formed his mechanical arm into a razor-sharp blade, and when the beast dove for him he leaped into the air, avoiding the blow. He landed on the snake's lengthy back, then sprinted across it to its summoner. He sprang into the air, razing his blade to strike. Dante gasped, but Edward didn't strike to kill her.

Dante heard the top of her dress rip in two, and jumped backward to prevent Edward the chance for a fatal blow. Glancing down to examine her gown, she cringed to the see the repellent, rotting flesh reveal itself against the cloth.

Edward stood up from where he crouched. "I knew it; your soul can't sustain bodies anymore. It's been attached too many times. Equivalent Exchange, every time you jump you lose a part of yourself."

"Ed…" While Edward was speaking; Winry took a few steps towards him. She wanted to clap an arm around his, watching him talk. But Dante responded to Edward, halting Winry's advance with her voice. Winry's mind felt commanded to cease and give attention to Dante whenever she spoke.

"Equivalence?' Dante scoffed. "Don't tell you still believe in that naïve theory." In Winry's mind, she watched the conversation between Edward and Dante. They argued over the accuracy of Equivalence, Edward insisting the correctness its laws.

Winry could hear their words, she could understand them, they weren't blathering jumbled words that sounded like another language. But their meaning and the criticalness of it meant little to her.

Suddenly, Dante clapped her hands together again. The serpent arose again, and pounced on Winry. Winry stood motionless, unable to understand the danger that was coming. The snake scooped the baby into its mouth, leaving Winry dazed on the floor. The serpent curled around and stopped in midair, its mouth just inches from closing and killing the baby instantly. Dante continued talking about the uselessness of believe in Equivalent Exchange. Edward refused to listen and shouted for Dante to shut up. He clapped his hands and the serpent dispelled. The baby fell into his arms. Edward checked anxiously to see if it was harmed, and he sighed with relief that it wasn't. "Winry!" he called to her. Winry, hearing him, paced in great steps towards him. He held the baby out to her, and she tenderly caressed it. "The poor baby…its okay." She murmured.

"Equivalent Exchange is a myth." Dante repeated as Edward scowled upon her. "A contrived order to give sense to a world that has none. Can you accept that now? Or do you need another demonstration?"

Edward ignored her comment and shouted, "Don't use that child to fuel your agenda!" Dante sneered. "Your dad said that too."

The baby in Winry's arms glowed; a miniature version of the gate of Truth gleamed on its stomach. Edward felt himself pulled to the gate, and sure enough it stood before. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where…did Ed go?" Winry whispered. He was gone so suddenly.

"Sorry dear, he's left you." Dante said simply. Edward would never return from there, the other side of the gate, she was sure. Just like Hohenheim.

Envy suddenly came forward, carrying Al over his back to a prepared transmutation circle Dante had etched into the floor. Alphonse was struggling, trying vainly to escape. In his squirming, his glance fell on Winry standing beside Dante.

"Winry!" he gasped. "What are you doing here?" Winry looked up. "Al…." she murmured. She waved with one hand and giggled softly. "Hello, Alphonse."

"Your friend here is going to be used as my newest body. You both will serve good use with your talents." Dante stated.

"No…I won't let you!" Al screamed. "Get out of here Winry!"

"You can't do anything, Winry is under my control. I will use that stone to take over her body, and you will be destroyed by its use. Your fates are sealed."

"You're wrong!" Al insisted, "My brother will save us! I know it!"

Dante smirked. "I highly doubt that."

Envy flopped Alphonse onto the alchemy circle. The sphere began to illuminate. "It won't be long now." Dante smiled in the anticipation of it.

"Gluttony!" Envy yelled. Gluttony sauntered over, whimpering the entire walk. Envy showed him his next feast, but Gluttony paid little attention, instead moaning and begging to know where Lust had gone.

Envy tried to curb his disgust and impatience by coaxing. "Come on, Gluttony. You're just one meal away from creating the perfect stone." Alphonse lay softly whimpering and sniffling as he lay trapped upon the glowing circle. His movement was prevented by its powerful pattern. Winry stood near mindless, oblivious to Al and she's dire peril.

"So, stuff your face big guy." Envy continued, holding his arm to refer to Al. Gluttony desperately searched the room, ignoring Envy's enticing. "Lust, where my Lust go? Where?"

Envy growled, his patience broke. He stalked over to the fat fool, shouting without restraint. "Look half-wit, we're all waiting on you! Now listen to me," he waved at Al. "if you don't get your fat-ass over there right now, I'll force him down your throat myself!" Gluttony groaned as Envy ranted. "We've come too far for you to screw it up now!"

Just then, Dante swept past him, bending down to Gluttony's level. Gluttony looked anguishly at her. "Where is she? He whined. "Where's Lust?" "

"You poor thing." Dante sighed. "Its seems there is no other way." She stroked his face, then plunged her hand into Gluttony's mouth. Envy gasped. Dante dragged out Gluttony's tongue, revealing the homunculi symbol on its surface. A light glowed, and the symbol disappeared, fading away in a moment. Gluttony dropped his head. A moment later he lifted it, no trace of his former self remained. Drool ran in rivers down his mouth, the ravenous look of hunger was all that was in him now. "Now he is pure." Dante said, smiling in satisfaction. She walked back to Winry taking the baby from her arms. Gluttony began approaching Alphonse greedily, his tongue hanging limp out of his mouth.

Dante turned to smile at Winry, wicked happiness dancing in her eyes. "Soon, Winry, you will surrender yourself to me." Suddenly, a sound caught her ear. She glanced about, a fearful look dawning on her face. "Envy!" she called. Envy looked toward where voice was pointing, just in time to stop a rushing Wrath. He grabbed the young homunculus, using all his strength to weigh Wrath down. "Do not allow him to use his alchemy!" Dante warned.

"Stop squirming." Envy commanded the young fool. "Bring her back!" Wrath cried, referring to the deceased Sloth. "Bring my mommy back to life, please!"

Dante's eyes looked on coldly; she raised the baby up in the air, summoning the gate of Truth once again. "What a terrible child." Dante mused as Wrath screamed at the gate. "Bursting in like the entire universe revolves around him. Not even caring that one false move could activate the Philosophers Stone before it's reached its full potential." Wrath screamed and cried as his punishment was carried out. The black arms withdrew into the gate, and the great doors seemed to close.

Dante shrugged at Wrath's sobs. "He should be grateful I've allowed him to live as long as I have."

"Master!" Envy cried out, his face filled with shock and fear. "The gate!" he pointed to show its presence. "Its still here!"

The doors began creaking, more and more they widened onto a shadow could be seen, fighting against the weight of the doors. Edward Elric collapsed onto the ground. "Edward!" a surprised Envy gasped.

Winry looked from where her eyes had rested vacantly on the ceiling. Edward…yes, he had come back. Why did he gone?

"Brother?" Alphonse exclaimed, raising his head, hope coming into his voice. Edward grunted and slowly raised his face. "Alphonse?" he whispered.

"Brother," Alphonse exclaimed franticly, "Winry! She's here! Dante's going to use her as a new body!"

"I know." Edward answered. Dang it, now he had both Al and Winry's lives on the line! He was such an idiot not being able to protect either of them sooner!

Edward suddenly became aware then that he came back to this world…right after that other guy….. "Does that mean the other Ed had to die?" Edward clenched his teeth in anger, bowing his head in guilt. That boy that had looked like him had had a life, family, friends, and Ed's careless actions in his body had taken him away from it all. Was his another life that he caused to fall to doom because of his failure to foresee danger?


	6. Chapter 6

"Quite an amazing feat, Edward."

Edward heard that voice, it was familiar, very. His mind rose from its guilt-ridden depths to the living world. He gazed over at the voicer, and to his astonishment saw Dr. Marco standing in front of him.

"Dr. Marco? I never did know where you went." Edward murmured, curious with himself for why he never had. A blanket of light formed over the doctor and a new figure emerged.

"Sure you did, Ed." A new voice corrected him. Edward scowled to see that ploy being used. Maes Hughes, or rather his image, brushed his coal black hair back and continued taunting him.

"After all, you were the one who found the old doc, and just waved goodbye as he went into the Führer's custody. Now that was a great idea." He waved a hand toward Gluttony. "The poor man ended up in that thing's stomach."

Edward gasped, looking in horror at the creature. "Wouldn't have died if you hadn't tracked him down." The false Hughes finished. "Of course," he added, raising a small razor knife dragger, "you were bad luck for a lot of us, weren't you?" He flung the dragger at Edward, who dodged barely. "I'd still be with my wife and adorable little girl if I hadn't met you. It must be tough against a friend that you've already killed once!" He sneered, lunging for Edward at last.

The false Hughes tried to slash Edward, Edward ducked at the moment, moving behind Hughes's back, and pinning his arms, rendering him stiff for a moment. Edward then clasped his arm tightly around his throat.

The false Hughes was cut from air, and fell to his knees, trying vainly to break Edward's hold on his neck.

"Is that all you got?" Edward challenged.

"Release me." The shape shifter grunted.

"Impersonations with guilt trips attached? You'll have to do better then that!" Edward strained to fight against the homunculi's strength. "You're still a homunculus under that face! Have you forgotten what I did to your friend Sloth? I killed while she was wearing the face of my own mother!"

"Really?" the shape he was holding chained to the form of a woman. Sloth's face looked at him. "That must have been very hard for you." She pitied. Edward for a moment lessoned his hold. Seizing the chance, the Sloth slammed her elbow into Edward's stomach.

Edward stumbled back, and this Sloth cackled, changing once again back into Envy. "So, not as tough as you think." He jeered.

Edward growled, and clapped his hands together.

"I'd reconsider the use of alchemy if I were you." Dante advised, her voice sounded from behind him.

"Humph! You think I'm gonna listen to you?" he defied.

"Go ahead and use it if you want, then. It's like I care what happens to your brother." Envy sniffed. "Oh, and your other little friend just might be killed too in the aftermath." Edward stared at both Al and Winry, uncertain what to do.

"The Philosophers Stone has already been activated. If transmutations occur hear him, who knows what could happen." Dante threatened.

Let's find out." A voice hissed in Edward's ear. Edward barely had time to glance before Envy kneed him in the stomach.

Edward staggered backward. He tried to deliver a blind punch at Envy; Envy ducked down and delivered a painful kick to Edward's face. Edward landed on the ground, but was up again in seconds. "You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled. He lunged again for Envy.

Winry looked on from behind, her light blue eyes watching Edward. Edward…was fighting. Somehow the fact didn't disturb her that Edward was in such a battle, fighting for their lives. Why are you…fighting, Edward? She thought blankly, the answers so unclear to her.

"Keep trying, Ed." Envy mocked meanwhile, back flipping away from his punches. Edward growled and moved to grab Envy; Envy propelled himself into the air. "I'm much stronger then you!" He landed again on the ground. A hand, covered by red patches resembling burns grasped Envy's ankle. Wrath glared at him from the ground. Envy growled, and stomped viciously on Wrath's back. Edward leaped onto the distracted Envy, rolling over once or twice before pinning the homunculus beneath him. After Edward took the first swing, Envy morphed into Sloth, attempting to catch him off guard with faces of those he knew. "Don't hurt me, Edward." She pleaded.

"Don't mess with me!" Edward shouted. He gave Envy another fist. Dr. Marco's anguished face come from the glow, "Edward please, stop it!" he pleaded. Edward gave another swing, and Maes Hughes appeared next. "Calm down…" his voice echoed. Edward ignored the tricks and gave another blow. Roy Mustang's face emerged from the shape shifter, "Give up kid." He mocked. "You don't have what it takes to kill me."

Edward paused, staring. Then his mouth curved into a smirk. "I don't think you could've picked an easier target!" he bellowed as he bestowed another strike.

"Show me what you really look like!" Edward demanded. "Instead of being a coward, who's only real power is to hide behind other people's faces!"

Envy's gleeful face showed under another pummel that Edward handed down to him.

"Do you really want to see?"

"Stop jerking me around!" Edward barked as he raised his hand for another blow.

"You asked for it!" Envy's voice laughed as a light gleamed. Edward gasped and his hand froze in its stance. Dante chuckled.

Edward shook, shock and terror filled his face.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see." The face sneered. The face that spoke was not Envy's face, but had golden hair and looked like…Hohenheim, his father.

"You're…his son…." Edward whispered, unable to believe the words. A cold feeling shadowed his heart. No…that couldn't be possible! That creature couldn't be his son!

"Envy was the very first homunculi, created by Hohenheim almost 400 years ago." Dante coolly explained. "The result of the failed human transmutation of our son, who died prematurely of Mercury poisoning. I suppose you could say that Envy was once your brother."

Edward continued shaking and whimpering.

"But then he abandoned me, started fresh with his perfect wife and kids." The bitterness in Envy's tone was poisonous. "Needless to say I never did like being replaced." The face muttered, his gaze murderous upon Edward.

Winry Rockbell heard the sound of metal piercing through flesh. Her eyes glanced toward the pair. Edward was standing motionless in shock; Envy's arm, now a spike, was stabbed through is chest. Blood gushed from the gaping hole, spilling onto Envy's arm. The smell of blood, Edward's face, all of it stirred feelings, strange feelings, in her. "Ed?" the name slipped worryingly from her lips.

Blood came pouring out Edward's mouth. He gasped and choked, the liquid spattering onto the floor. Edward raised his eyes to Winry. His body then began to sway, he was falling backward. His head swerved around as he dropped, his gaze resting on Al now, despair was in his eyes. He collapsed to the floor. Envy pulled the spike from Edward as he fell.

The haze from Winry's mind lifted, she gazed at Edward as he collapsed in front of her. Horror flooded in. Please no…. "Ed?" She repeated. Why wasn't he answering? Oh, please let him answer!

Blood was pooling around Edward, its crimson color staining the floor. The look of shock was frozen on his face.

Winry's face fell apart. Her voice leaped in her throat, screaming to the rafters in its devastated shriek.

"Edward!"

Edward's golden eyes faded into black.

_________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Winry's voice jerked with a sob. "Edward!" She moved to flee to his side, not knowing what to do for him if only to do something.

Dante yanked Winry backward, her face stern with command for submission. Winry resisted her grasp. "No, no, let me go!" she sobbed, wrenching her arm from Dante's grasp. Winry rushed to Edward's body.

Envy was rising from the floor as Winry reached Edward. "That was too easy." He sneered, his mocking gaze on his enemy's body. "Humans are so pathetic."

Winry dropped herself at Edward's side. Blood had drenched him; his eyes stared vacantly into sky. Winry let a strangled cry; her hand flew to her mouth. She stretched her hand forth, timidly, clasping her hand around his human hand. Oh please Ed…wake up! You just can't be….

"You're wasting your time." Envy jeered at her. "He's dead and he's not coming back."

Tears flooded down Winry's face. They dripped onto Edward's hand and jacket, even falling into the pool of blood. Her sobs possessed her.

Alphonse whimpered as he watched them. "Brother no…you can't die….its supposed to be me." Why did everyone else but he die? It never made any sense. Now, his brother was gone, and he and Winry…were doomed to die.

"He's….dead?" Wrath mumbled. He couldn't believe it.

Envy smirked. "That's right he's setting the pace, for every human to follow. Now we'll kill of each one of them till only homunculi are left." He cackled wickedly, its sound echoing through the room.

Winry raised her tear-filled eyes to Envy. "Y-you…" she choked through her sobs. Her fists clenched in anger. That monster…

Envy noticed her glares. "Oh…you're sad I killed your little boyfriend, huh? Awful isn't? Watching him die in front of you? Unable to do a thing? You humans have so much weakness; I pity your pathetic plight."

Winry's face crumbled. Her anger dissipated as she glanced at Edward's lifeless body. What good did it do to hate Envy? She couldn't kill him, and it wouldn't bring Edward back…. She sobbed hard as the smirking Envy stalked away.

Alphonse fought against the rising tide of despair. "Brother can't die. That's ridiculous! He wouldn't that happen, he couldn't!"

"That's reality for you." Dante smiled, mocking Edward's memory. "All the effort he gave got him nothing in return, only death. You can pay all you want, it's never enough."

Gluttony raced towards Alphonse, his growls desirous of food. He pounced on Al, digging his large teeth into his armor, devouring it.

Winry watched helplessly as Al was eaten. "Al…." she whispered, unable to scream. Tears rolled down her face, relentlessly. She was losing her two best friends, and she could do absolutely nothing. She hid her eyes in Edward's sleeve; she couldn't bear to see Alphonse die as well.

A clapping sound was heard; Winry looked up from where she sobbed. Dante frowned. "That sound, what did he just do?"

"Gluttony?" Envy called. Gluttony raised his head; Winry gave a smothered terrified gasp. His lower lip and teeth had been eaten away. What had happened?

Envy realized it first. "He used alchemy, with the stone!" he watched as Alphonse slowly rose from the glowing circle.

"Alphonse!" Winry cried, hoarsely. He—he just freed himself? What was he doing?

"You petulant boy!" Dante snapped, laying the baby on the floor, and striding towards Alphonse. "Look at the damage you've inflicted on yourself! Sit down before you're wasted completely!"

"Stay back!" Alphonse shouted. Dante halted, fear inching into her face. "You can't make me do anything!" Al finished. He turned and clanked over to Edward and Winry. Winry stared at him in awe.

"Brother hasn't been dead for long." Alphonse said as he reached them. He reached down, touching Edward's face. Winry watched him from across.

"Look," Al said, "there's still some color in his face. His soul is probably still at the gate. I just have to pull it back, the same why he did for me."

"Don't be a fool!" Dante hissed. "You what will happen to you--"

"Yeah, I do!" Alphonse cut off. "A lot of people died to make this stone, and I would died too if not for them." He finished sadly. "Its time I gave share, and made my own choice."

"No, Alphonse!" Winry cried, half gasping. Her voice smarted in her throat. Her tears had made her hoarse. "Please…don't do it!" She couldn't bear to have him leave too! What if it didn't work? What if he couldn't bring him back? She would be left alone.

Alphonse looked Winry, his voice spoke to her sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Winry. It's the only way; I have to bring Ed back. You love him as much as I do; it's for both of us." He grasped her hand. "Get back now. You'll be sacrificed too if you're near to me."

Envy roared, leaping to attack Alphonse. He couldn't that brat succeed! Alphonse quickly clapped his hands together once again, for the last time. "This is for you, Brother."

Winry saw the danger about to unfold, and scrambled to get away from the two. She stumbled away as Alphonse glowed. Five transmutation circles appeared, surrounding, Alphonse, Envy, Dante' all of them were consumed in a glowing light. Winry was stunned by the blinding light. She covered her eyes and shivered, praying for herself to be spared from whatever was happening.

Suddenly, they were gone, Alphonse, Envy, and the pool of blood and gaping wound in Edward's chest. Dante was standing, staring at Edward's body, as if cursing him for her ruining her plans. With a growl of fury, Dante bolted from the room, leaving Winry and Rose's baby alone.

Winry gazed blankly for a moment. Was she alive? Feeling the tears on her face, she knew she was. Wiping them away, she looked around the room. Al was gone….everyone was gone…. Suddenly she remembered Edward. He still lay motionless on the floor, eyes black and empty.

Winry dashed to him, collapsing on top of him. "Edward!" She screamed. She watched his face, no movement. Her mouth trembled once again, her hand rested on top of his, waiting, praying for him to answer.

Edward moaned then, his golden eye color returned to his eyes. Winry's face was the first sight in his vision.

"Edward?" Winry murmured. It had worked! Alphonse had brought him back! "Edward!" Winry cried, throwing herself upon him. "I'm so glad you're back…" she sobbed.

Edward stared, relief overwhelming him. Winry was here, she was safe. Unless he was still dead and Winry had had her body stolen by Dante and they were both in heaven together. "Winry…" he whispered hoarsely. He raised his left hand to gently tug her blond hair. "That is you…right?"

Winry raised her head and smiled through her tears. "Of course it's me, Ed!" her voice wobbled. "Dante and the homunculus's are gone, we're safe now, I- I think." She raised herself up.

At that moment a pang struck her. Al…Ed didn't know about him. It was Al who had brought him back, and now he himself was gone. It was only then Winry noticed Edward's arm and leg, the ones that had been metal only moments ago, were flesh once again. Al had restored them too, just like he had always wanted. "Edward…." Winry began.

Ed noticed that tears were rolling down his face. "What—what am I crying for?" he muttered. He lifted his right hand, forgetting his left, to wipe them away, a feeling of skin, human skin touched him. Edward immediately examined his hand. It was human again! "Al?" he wondered. Did Al…. Suddenly fearful, Ed sat up, feeling his chest, and his leg, wondering what Al had done. He grabbed Winry by the shoulders. "Winry, what happened?" his voice was tight with fear.

"Al—he used alchemy to bring you back, Ed. After you---died." Winry murmured, sadly. Edward stared. "The Philosophers Stone. He used it to fix my body and pull my soul back from the gate." He realized. "But—what happened to him?" Edward demanded. Winry shook in Edward's arms. "I---I'm sorry Ed…." Her tears dripped onto Ed's sleeve.

Edward gazed, his eyes becoming wide. "Don't tell me….don't tell me he's gone, Winry. He can't be!" he released her and sprang to his feet. "Al?" he called, searching the room, desperately. No one was there, he and Winry were alone. No…Al couldn't have sacrificed himself to bring him back! "Al!" Edward Ed screamed. Winry silently sobbed. Suddenly, she heard another cry.

Winry jumped, the baby! It was lying, wailing, on its back where Dante had left it! The poor thing! Rose would be scared to death where her baby had gone, Winry thought as he ran to scoop the baby up. "Its okay…." She hushed. "I'll get you to your Mommy soon." Edward stared upon her. He clenched his fists and looked at the ground, afraid to speak unless he wanted to break down himself. They both stayed wordless for forever it seemed, each mourning Al in their thoughts.

"You…you should get out of here, Winry." Winry glanced up. "What?" she asked, not understanding.

"I don't want you in this cursed place any longer. Get to Central and get some help for yourself. Besides, I'm sure Rose wants her baby back." He attempted to quip a joke at the last line, but his face was solemn.

"Wait a minute, Ed, aren't you coming with me?" Winry almost squealed. No, she wasn't going to leave him! Never again!

"I have to destroy this place, down to the last plank. To make sure no one ever gets the idea of creating a Philosophers Stone this way again." That was what Edward said, but Winry was searching his eyes and could tell he was really telling her he wouldn't be coming out at all. "No Ed…don't do it. I know what you're going to do! You just can't sacrifice yourself after Al worked so hard to bring you back!"

Edward turned to look at her, his eyes sad. "I…I can never hide anything from you, can I?"

Winry continued pleading, sobs lapping in her voice, "You just can't do it! Al wouldn't want it! I wouldn't want it! I…just can't lose you again after all that's happened!" The baby began crying again. Winry was too upset to hush it.

"I'm sorry, Winry, but I have to do this. I can't live knowing Al gave his life for me. I have to try to repay him back."

"No, you don't! You don't have to repay anything!" Winry sobbed. "Please, Edward, don't leave me all alone again." Edward grabbed Winry's shoulders and looked her kindly, firmly, in the eye. "You have people here that need you, Winry. Think of your grandmother, all your customers, they need you. You made promises to them. And I made a promise to Al a long time ago that I would get him his body back, and I failed. I have to try to get back, to right a wrong. I need to do this, for him, and for me."

Winry stared into his face for a long while. "I can't stop you….can I?" Winry hoarsely whispered. "I never can."

"I'm sorry Winry, but it's something I have to do." Edward replied. It was so hard to explain himself when Winry was like this, her face twisted with sorrow and plaguing his mind with guilt.

Winry rose to her feet, her heart fighting against wanting Ed to come with her, and knowing that he wouldn't. "Oh…Ed….I hate you!" she shouted, her tears streaming down. "You always have to leave. You never think of me, and what I'm going through!"

_____________________________________________________

I'm sorry to cut off ths story like this, but I have WRITER'S BLOCK! I can't think how to end this! Okay, in the end I planned on Winry kissing Ed, but how do I wrap that into the ending? And how can Ed convince Winry to go? Help me, if you have an idea, tell me!


End file.
